Der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt
Der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt ist die elfte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertachzigste der Serie. Als Spike den „Schuppenwechsel“, eine normale Entwicklungsphase von Drachen, durchlebt befürchtet er das ihn seine Freunde raus werfen. Inhalt Besuch bei Peewee Spike und Rarity sind auf dem Weg zu einem Phönixnest. Sie braucht die Federn für ihre neueste Kreation er besucht einfach gerne seinen Freund Peewee. An den kann Rarity sich auch erinnern. Sie findet das er ein wunderbares Haustier war und fragt sich wieso Spike ihn überhaupt frei gelassen hat. (Siehe: Spike, das Drachenpony & Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere) Spike erklärt das man nicht versuchen sollte Phönixe zu zähmen. Selbst in der Wildnis bleiben sie gerne für sich. Dabei fällt Rarity auf das Spike irgendwas an seinem Gesicht zu verdecken versucht. Er gesteht einen Steinschuppe zu haben, eine Art Drachenpickel, weder Magisch noch hört sie auf den Ruf des Drachenlords, juckt einfach nur furchtbar. Rarity findet das Spike sich deswegen nicht zu schämen braucht, den selbst sie hat gelegentlich Hautunreinheiten. Davon abgesehen kann kann er sich ja mal an Zecora wenden. Ihre Salben können wahre wunder wirken, Allerdings soll er bloß nicht das Shampoo nehmen. Die Erinnerung daran sitzt Rarity noch tief. (Siehe: Die schönste Mähne von Equestria). In dem Moment erreichen die beiden das Phönixnest in dem Peewees Eltern sind, aber von ihm keine Spur. Rarity vermutet das er ausgezogen ist, jeder muss ja irgendwann mal das Nest verlassen. Da kommt Peewee, der inzwischen erwachsen ist angeflogen und will Spike begrüßen. Doch als er aus versehen Spikes Steinschuppe berührt tut es dem Drachen weh und Peewee fliegt wieder weg. Dabei verliert er ein paar Federn. Während Rarity diese einsammelt rät sie Spike noch mal zu Zecora zu gehen. Doch Spike will nicht das die Ponys seine Steinschuppe sehen und meint das es auch mit genügend Schlaff wieder weg geht. Der Ausschlag Am nächsten Tag schläft Spike selig als Twilight bei ihm rein kommt. Es ist schon fast Mittag und er wollte ihr doch bei ihrem Vortrag für den Unterricht helfen. Spike kann selber nicht fassen das er so lange geschlafen hat. Als Twilight ihn so ansieht meint sie das er ruhig weiter schlafen kann. Im Spiegel sieht Spiek das er nun deutlich mehr Steinschuppen hat. Sofort versteckt er sich im Bett. Twilight versucht ihn zu beruhigen, da es ja nur ein Ausschlag und nicht das Ende der Welt ist. Dem hält Spike gegen das sie gut reden kann da sie ja keinen hat. Twilight erzählt das sie früher schreckliche Ausschläge hatte, immer wen eine Prüfung bei Celestia anstand. Die in ihrem Leben sicher noch nie einen Pickel hatte. Twilight erklärt weiter das solche Ausschläge mit Stress zusammen hängen und er hat ja gestern den ganzen Tag mit seinem Schwarm Rarity verbracht. Twilight rät Spike zu Zecora zu gehen. Aber Spike will das Schloss nicht verlassen bis er wieder Schön ist. Da kann er Twilight auch bei ihrem Vortrag helfen. Doch als sie über das Element der Großzügigkeit spricht hat Spike einen Feuerrülpser und äschert den Vortrag ein. Er weis selber nicht was passiert ist ihm war einfach übel. Twilight versichert ihm das es nur Halb so schlimm ist, da sie den Vortrag mit Hilfe ihrer Notizen neu schreiben kann. Jedoch hält sie es für besser wen Spike irgendwo hin geht wo nichts brennen kann. Vertuschung Etwas Später sucht Spike, verkleidet, die Schule der Freundschaft auf. Wo ihm Rarity begegnet der sein Outfitt gefällt, sie meint es würde so gar Shadow Spade zusagen. Aber jetzt sollte er es mal ausziehen. Als Spike irgend wie erklären will warum er die Verkleidung noch an behalten möchte wird er plötzlich super leise. Rarity denkt aber das es an ihren Ohren liegt, die heute irgendwie verstopft sind. Wie dem auch sei, Rarity braucht ein Model für ihr Phönixfederkleid doch kein Pony scheint verfügbar. Doch Spike sagt ab und behauptet das er heute Führungen an der Schule macht. Das bekommt auch Pinkie Pie, die heute die Führungen machen sollte. Kurz um freut sie sich über den freien Tag und lässt die Touristen bei Spike. Die Schulführung Wenig später führt Spike die Touristen so schnell er kann in durch die Schule. Nur bittet einer der Besucher ihn etwas langsamer zu machen. Sie kommen immerhin von weit her und wollen nichts verpassen. Da hat Spike eine Juckanfall und seine Stimme versagt wieder bis er sich Plötzloich die Seele aus dem Leib brüllt. Weiter geht die Führung in der Schulbibliothek, wo gerade Yona, Sandbar und Smolder ihre Hausaufgaben. Wie Spike lauthals erklärt soll hier einer der ruhigsten Orte auf dem Schulgelände sein. Die Schüler bitten Spike etwas leiser zu sein, dem aber gar nicht aufgefallen ist zu schreien. Als Spike versucht alles abzustreiten entfleucht ihm ein Feuerrülpser dem seine Verkleidung zum Opfer fällt. Schnell sucht der mit Steinschuppen übersäte Spike das weite. Vor allem Smolder kommt das ganze sonderbar vor. Der Schuppenwechsel Wenige Später folgt Smolder Spikes Rauchgeruch und findet ihn in einer Abstellkammer. Spike will zwar in ruhe gelassen werden doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengt wird er nicht lauter als eine Maus. Plötzlich wird er wieder Laut und ein neuer Feurrülpser äschert die Putzuntensilien ein. Für Smolder ist der Fall klar. Spike durchlebt den Schuppenwechsel und seiner ist richtig übel. Die Symptome: Schmerzhafte Steinschuppen, Feuerrülpser und die Lautstärke der Stimme ist nicht zu kontrollieren. Alles Anzeichen das Drachen erwachsen werden. Eine Nachricht auf die Spike Panik kriegt. Den als er das letzte mal erwachsen wurde hat er sich in ein gieriges Monster verwandelt. (Siehe: Spike wird raffgierig) Für Smolder kling das nach „Gier bedingter Größe“ was etwas völlig anderes ist. Dagegen ist der Schuppenwechsel völlig normal, den durchlebt jeder Drache. Schon bald wird Spike fortziehen und sich alleine Durchschlagen. Spike weiß jetzt allerdings nicht was sie damit meint da er sein ganzes Leben bei den Ponys verbracht hat. Kleine Nebenwirkung Smolder erklärt das Drachen ihre Artgenossen raus werfen, so wie sich die erste Steinschuppe zeigt. Smolder vermutet das es biologisch bedingt ist, man nennt es den „Schuppenwechsel-Effekt“. Den das letzte Symptom, das Smolder bisher nicht erwähnt hat ist Gestank. Den Spike schon an sich wittern kann. Smolder erzählt das sie ihren Bruder zwar mag, aber schon beim ersten Hauch hieß es auf wieder sehen. Nun fürchtet Spike das die Ponys auch ihn Raus werfen werden. Den immerhin hat ihn Twilight heute schon gebeten das Schloss zu verlassen. Wo soll er den dann leben. Smolder ist sich sicher das er schon einen Juwelenhaufen zum bewachen oder ein Dorf zum Terrorisieren finden wird. Da Drachen und Ponys aber jetzt Freunde sind, gehört das mit dem Dorf wohl der Vergangenheit an. Spike fürchtet schon das kein Lebewesen sich mit ihm abgeben wird. Das hat Smolder aber nicht gesagt, den der Gestank wird Raubtiere anziehen. Tatzelwürmer, Hydren und Rocos. Riesige Raubvögel für die Drachen im Schuppenwechsel eine Knabberei sind. Als Spike seine Lage nochmal zusammen fast hat er wieder Probleme mit der Lautstärke, was Pinkie anlockt. Sie möchte wissen ob das hier der Schrank zum schreien ist, den sie hat gerade Lust zu schreien. Da fällt ihr ein Gestank wie von Rosenkohlezuckerwatte auf. Hilfe von Zecora Schwer niedergeschlagen sucht Spike Zecora auf. Die setzt sich gegen seinen Gestank Wäscheklammern auf die Nase. Leider kann sie ihm doch nicht helfen, da der Schuppenwechsel nicht zu kurieren ist. Aber sie ist zuversichtlich was gegen den Gestank unternehmen kann. Da hat Spike wieder Probleme mit der Stimme. Worauf sich Zecora lieber noch Watte in die Ohren stopft und sich was für Spike überlegt. In diesem Moment kündigt sich ein Feuerrülpser an. In letzter Sekunde kann Zecora Spike auf ihren Kessel richten, dem es nichts macht wen man ihm einheizt. Zu allem Überfluss kündigt sich jetzt auch noch Rarity lautstark an. Auf keine Fall möchte Spike das ausgerechnet sie ihn so sieht und fleht Zecora an ihr nicht zu sagen das er da ist. Raritys Hörproblem Wenig später ist Spike versteckt und Zecora lässt Rarity rein. Sie hat ihr Gehör verloren aber keine Ahnung wie. Rarity erzählt das sie in der einen Minute Phönixfedern an ein Kleid näht und in der nächsten ihre eigenen Stimme nicht mehr hören kann. Womit für Zecora der Fall klar ist, Phönixferden können bei Ponys in seltenen Fällen eine Blockierung der Ohren auslösen, aber das kriegt sie wieder hin. Während Rarity wartet fällt ihr ein bestialischer Gestank auf, der von Spike aus seinem Versteck kommt. Schnell hat Zecora das Mittel für Rarity fertig. Bei der Gelegenheit fragt sie noch nach einer Salbe für Spike. Mit dem die Stimme durchgeht was Rarity schon wieder wahrnehmen kann. Schnell lenkt Zecora sie ab und verschafft Spike genug Zeit sich aus der Hütte zu schleichen. Der Roc Nach dem Rarity abgezogen ist will sich Zecora wieder Spike widmen. Wobei sie es für das beste hält Draußen weiter zu machen. Sie findet Spike unter einen ihrer Maske versteckt, den ein Roc ist da. Spike hatte völlig vergessen das der Schuppenwechsel-Gestank Raubtiere anzieht. Der Roc versucht sie beide zu fangen. Gerade noch können sie ihm ausweichen und versuchen zu entkommen. Spike hat eine Idee. Da der Roc es ja auf ihn abgesehen hat will er ihn ablenken, Zecora solle Hilfe holen. Kurzum teilen sie sich auf und Tatsächlich jagt der Roc ihm hinterher. Spike versteckt sich auf einem Baum, dessen Spitze der Roc abreist. Jetzt kommt Zecora zurück, sie macht sich sorgen um Spike und rechnet bessere Chancen aus wen auch er auf dem Boden ist. Als sie versucht Spike runter zu helfen schnappt der Roc sie. In diesem Augenblick fängt Spike an zu glühen und sein Ausschlag verschlimmert sich. Doch lange darüber wundern kann er sich nicht, den der Roc setzt zu einem neuen Angriff auf ihn an. Gefangen Spike versucht zu fliehen und stößt mit Rarity zusammen. Sie ist auf den weg zu Zecora weil fragen zur Anwendung der Ohrentropfen aufgekommen sind. Leider ist ihr Gehör noch nicht wieder gut genug um Spikes Warnung zu verstehen. Sie sieht nur das Spikes Steinschuppen überaussehen und holt die Salbe raus die sie von Zecora hat. Da kommt der Roc der sie und Spike erwischt, ihn allerdings nur an der Schwanzspitze. Als der Roc versucht Spike im Flug zu fressen entfleucht diesem ein Feuerrülpser und der Vogel lässt ihn fallen. Zu seinem Glück wird Spikes Sturz von einigen Baumästen und etwas entlang schrammen am Stamm abgebremst werden. Doch da wird sein Ausschlag wieder schlimmer und glüht. In diesem Moment taucht Twilight auf. Dicht gefolgt von dem Roc. Twilight kann sich und Spike gerade noch aus dem Weg Zaubern, so das der Vogel nur den Baum erwischt und raus reist. Twilight erklärt das sie nur zu Zecora wollte um einen Salbe für Spike zu holen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was hier los ist. Da greift der Roc wieder an. Twilight kann Spike gerade noch aus dem Weg stoßen. Spike erzählt ihr das der Vogel Rarity und Zecora in den Krallen hat. Nun nimmt Twilight den Luftkampf auf. Das letzte Stadium Twiligth deckt den Roc mit Magieschüssen ein. Unterdessen erzählt Rarity Zecora das sie nicht zum ersten mal in den Klauen einer Riesenbestie steckt, macht es aber auch nicht leichter. (Siehe: Spike wird raffgierig) Spike kann nichts weiter tun als zusehen und sich Kratzen. Plötzlich lässt der Juckreiz nach und eine Steinerne Hülle bildet sich um Spike. Nur wenige Augenblicke später explodiert die Hülle auseinander und Spike findet sich am Boden wieder und stellt völlig überrascht fest das ihm Flügel gewachsen sind. Doch lange freuen kann es sich nicht. Der Luftkampf tobt noch. Twilight landet einen Treffer an der Kralle des Roc worauf er seine Beute fallen lässt. Zecora und Rarity könne sich gerade noch an ihm festhalten. Sofort fliegt Spike los ihnen zu helfen. Der fliegende Drache Als Spike zum Luftkampf dazustößt ist Twilight völlig Baff das er jetzt auch fliegen kann. Neuer Plan, Spike soll den Roc ablenken während Twilight ihre Freunde rettet. Spike schaftt es den Vogel Schwindelig zu fliegen und verpasst ihm einen Feuerrülpser. Dadurch verlieren Rarity und Zecora den Halt und stürzen ab. Im letzten Augenblick können Spike und Twilight die beiden auffangen und in Sicherheit bringen. Der Roc zeiht versengt ab. Ganz natürlich Am Boden danken Zecora und Rarity Spike für die Rettung. Twilight freut sich für Spike, sie hätte ja nie gedacht das ihm Flügel wachsen und fragt sich ob es was mit dem Schuppenwechsel-Effekt zu tun hat. Auf die Frage wird Spike schwermütig. Er erzählt das Drachen den Schuppenwechsel bekommen wen sie erwachsen werden. Er wünschte er könnte es aufhalten und will gehen. Spike erklärt das bei den Drachen die Schuppenwechsler zuhause rausgeworfen werden, das ist der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt. Dem hält Twilight gegen das sie hier nicht bei den Drachen sind. Und Wechsel oder nicht, sie will nicht das Spike geht. Spike hat allerdings bedenken das bei seiner weiteren Entwicklung noch schlimmere Sachen passieren. Twilight macht ihm klar das Spike natürlich Erwachsen wird, aber er beleibt immer er. Was auch passiert, sie werden es gemeinsam durchstehen. Darauf eine Umarmung. Nun wird es Zeit nach Hause zu gehen wo zu sich Spike aus Gewohnheit auf Twilight setzt. Die merkt an das sie ihn doch nicht mehr tragen muss wo er doch jetzt Flügel hat. Nur will Spike es mit den neuen Flügel nicht gleich übertreiben. Das perfekte Model Einige Zeit Später hilft Spike Rarity als Model bei der Fertigstellung des Phönixfederkleides. Rarity kann es immer noch nicht fassen das er dachte sie würden ihn wegen des Schuppenwechsel-Effektes wegschicken. Natürlich waren die Symptome ziemlich beunruhigend aber kein Pony würde aufhören Spike zu mögen nur weil er älter wird. Jedes Pony verändert sich und manchmal sind Veränderungen was gutes. Vor allem diese, da Spike dank seiner Flügel nun Model für Kleider jeglicher Länge stehen kann. Auch für Abendgarderoben, Röcke, Roben und was Rarity noch so einfällt. Galerie Trivia *Der Vogel Roc ist ein Fabelwesen aus den arabischen Erzählungen von Tausendundeine Nacht. Er gilt als so groß das er mühelos einen Elefanten tragen kann. Navboxen en:Molt Down Kategorie:Achte Staffel